sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Rasi Praddhan Cen
Rasi Praddhan Cen (8 BBY – ) is an officer in the New Republic Military and on-the-side business owner. A native Fondorian, he has a led a peculiar life, from being born the son of engineers to businessman and naval officer within the Republic's fleet. Early Life (8 BBY – 13 ABY) Fondor Born a few years before the Battle of Yavin, the fateful turning of the war in the Alliance's favour, on Fondor. Rasi did not have an odd upbringing as some children do. His parents were engineers at one of the larger docks, doing something that he never fully understood, and still does not. They provided for him, their only child, as best they could – Rasi never finding himself in want of something. His first few years were rather uneventful, playing with children his age in the many hectares set aside for the dockworkers, sneaking off whenever he could to visit those shipyards that were open to him. And oddly enough, he did quite well in school, however mind-boggingly dull he found it. The years leading up to his first decade were quite stormy, his parents being among those that helped in the construction of the ''Executor''. Something that never sat well with them, the family having always been politically non-aligned, even if they did vote regularly in the local elections. When news came of the Empire's defeat at Endor, and the subsequent loss of Coruscant, his father began to worry that he would be drafted up into the Empire's forces since he had served with distinction during the closing days of the Clone Wars. Fortunately, before that could happen, the sector was taken over by the Alliance – or the New Republic as they called themselves now – and things were good for some time. To his parent's mild displeasure, he spent great time in the lower levels, figuratively and literally, of Fondor, taking a liking to the people from there as they led interesting lives. And he even occasionally participated in some rather suspect activity. Military Training Eventually, his good grades were enough for Rasi to be accepted into academies of higher learning, but to his parent's surprise, he chose to apply to the Republic's Space Academy. He remembered the time leading up to Fondor's liberation, and how his family worried, unable to do anything about it. And he wished to make sure that his parents would be safe from any would-be warlords, owing that much at the very least. Unlike some parents, who would be quite happy that their child was accepted in such a prestigious academy, Rasi's greatly disapproved that their only son would be caught up in affairs that would constantly place him in danger. But his mind was made up, and after much talking, they permitted him to enroll. Easily passing his admissions test, Rasi was permitted to continue with his plans. Unlike his previous schools, the Academy proved extremely challenging, and that only made him more interested in his studies. The first few years were spent in general studies as all the other cadets like him, the last half of his studies being taken up with specialization. His choice was not particularly hard to make, his fascination with battles, tactics and strategies guiding him towards Military and Strategic studies. And it is in that field he excelled the most, requesting a transfer to the New Republic War College on Woostri. Rasi felt that being surrounded with all those collections of martial texts would greatly benefit his studies. Military Life (13 ABY – ) Tynna & Cochran To his great surprise, instead of being assigned on a vessel or a station, he was sent over for a tour with the Army, the technicalities of which still escape him to this day. He was posted on Tynna, a planet near Cochran, serving in one of the garrison's mechanized divisions as a vehicle gunner. Rasi participated in the Desolation of Cochran as part of the forces quickly dispatched from Tynna, a battle which ended with that planet's death. Having started the day in a hovertank, sent to push the 501st out of the spaceport, he ended up as a common rifleman, with much of his unit becoming casualties. Just before the 501st was able to break through the Republican forces, pinned on the other side by Imperial regulars and assault troops, Rasi was among those pulled out by the retreating troop transports. While evacuating, Rasi watched the bombardment that would ruin the planet. The sight of something so terribly momentous shook him to his core, and it was then after that he vowed he would try and not let this happen again. Kashyyyk What started out as a short-term dedication to protecting his family turned into something much more. As might be expected, dislike for the Empire grew into outright disgust and hatred. The young man spent several weeks recuperating in one of the New Republic's hospitals, from his wounds primarily, but also from an acute case of post-traumatic stress disorder. Soon enough, he had to be transferred back to activity duty because of the need of qualified officers after the recent losses the military has suffered. Some of his doctors would not have wished that, Rasi still showing many signs of the battle's effects despite being otherwise considered back to acceptable condition, but none tried to halt his transfer. He was assigned to a patrol vessel over Kashyyyk as one of its gunners, having his fair share of close calls aboard the ship. He was commended by his officers on numerous occasions for his dedication to his work, dedication that at several times became single-minded obsession. [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] Months later, he was reassigned once more, this time to the NR Second Fleet's (in)famous flagship, the Reprisal, as one of its primary gunners. His luck, which always seemed to place him straight in battles, proved to have stuck with him. Mere weeks after he was transferred, the Empire's attack on Coruscant commenced, and Reprisal was square in the middle of it. Fortunately for him, an odd string of deaths and transfers among his superiors led to him being promoted to Acting GunChief during the campaign. The posting became a full-time position after that battle, due in part to his performance there. However, he suspected it was mostly because he was the only one available. All doubts aside, the young man began to come out of his shell, his nightmares slowly beginning to fade way. And to his surprise, he found himself being one of the more gregarious members of the crew. The loss of Fondor, where his parents still reside, threw a wrench on the tracks to him opening up once more, and he only grew more resolute in seeing the Empire quashed. [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]] Surprisingly enough, yet again, Rasi was swept up in the change that befell the Second Fleet. Following a reorganization that saw the fleet arranged into task groups, the young officer found himself on a much smaller ship — to be more precise, an upgraded and renewed Marauder-class corvette, the NRCV Audacity. Again, he was promoted rather quickly to the position of Lt. Commander from his previous rank of Junior Lieutenant. With the promotion came the assignment as the vessel's Executive Officer, and the one in charge of logistics. At last the full extent of his academy training was called forward as he went about readying the vessel for combat duty. He made small improvements to the vessel, intent on making it faster and more maneuverable than before. And those changes paid off when, as one might have guessed, he participated in yet another catastrophic battle. This time serving as the vessel's on-duty commander during the battle, having gone to Nar Shaddaa on a recon mission and to rescue some Republican assets. In a surprising twist, the task group he was in temporary command of was aided by the CSA's fleet in the system, and the two forces teamed up to take on the Imperial vessels. In particular, they forced the Embrace, an unmarked vessel projecting a grav-well and keeping the civilians trapped there, out of the battle. To his horror and anger, he saw the Imperials and their allies commanded by an Axel Vichten specifically going out of their way to fire on civilian vessels. The incident was recorded by all available holo-recorders, as per Cen's commands. Fortunately, this battle ended on a more positive note than Coruscant. Many of the civilians vessels fleeing to safety, and though there were casualties, all mission objectives were met. Due to politics and logistics, the Audacity found itself tasked with leading a group to bring an end to increased pirate activity in the outer regions of the Republic. Named Operation Womprat Hunt, the Audacity's group organized a series of attacks on known pirate assets. Cen found himself thrust into a degree of responsibility he was not used to, at least not in actual practice, with the CO relying on him to see to operational planning for the entire force. Surprisingly enough, he found himself actually enjoying the challenge and seeing his plans come to fruition. Kasin Enterprises (15 ABY -) The young man decided to invest his wages, which until now he all put into an account, by opening up a business. This idea was quite pleasing to his parents, who still held the hope that he would leave behind his dangerous job. Kasin Enterprises was officially born in the latter months of 15 ABY, though not strictly defined as such, the majority of its stock being in the form of combat inventory. However, the business quickly scored a market coup by establishing itself as the premier vendor of Merr-Sonn stock on Ord Mantell and the Bright Jewel Sector. This was done primarily through getting an exclusive sales deal on some of its most popular products, and also by undercutting the vast majority of its competition on both Merr-Sonn and SoroSuub stock. Rumors held that he sought to expand into the communications sector by providing such small items as comlinks, entire terminals, and similar items. Not only that, but those "in the know" were aware that Cen had begun to talk about getting a contract from the Caspian Democratic Union's Caspian Design and Manufacturing Corporand. Those rumors were put to rest after Kasin underwent a quick expansion into the droids sector. Kasin, through a deal with Industrial Automaton, would obtain bulk order of the R3 and R6 models of droids at a lowered price. In turn IA would get a portion of the profits from the resale. Coinciding with an increase in the size of the company's headquarters on New Alderaan, a droid manufacturing plant was created on Ord Mantell producing an unique line of droids. Due to an increasingly tense schedule, the young man devolved many of his responsabilities to his COO, a man that had been with the company for a long time. While he kept control of the company in all aspects, and still made many, if not the vast majority of the decisions in the direction of KasEnt it would take as well as important strategic moves. For all intents and purposes, he had begun to take a hands-off approach with the company much of the time, limiting himself to a diplomatic, and senior executive role, a striking contrast with the one he had occupied but months before. Of course, the man could still be found, donning the red-green regular uniform of the company, on the shop floors, where he still holds an impressive numbers of sale records in the company. This, it is rumoured, was in part prompted with the growth the company saw which had exceeded many business analysts' wildest expectations of such a small startup. Achievements and Awards Battles and Campaigns *Desolation of Cochran *Sixth Battle of Coruscant *Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa *Operation Womprat Hunt Awards, Medals, Patches and Ribbons In order of reception. * Fleet Operations Patch * Field Achievement Award * Tynna Service Ribbon * Second Battle of Cochran Patch * New Republic Ribbon of Valor * Kashyyyk Service Ribbon * Coruscant Service Ribbon * Operation Shado Kolpo Patch * Sixth Battle of Coruscant Patch * Dac Service Ribbon * Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa Patch * Operation Womprat Hunt Patch Cen, Rasi Praddhan Cen, Rasi Praddhan